Marley
by MookieRoo
Summary: Jade tiene un regalo de San Valentín para Tori aunque se niega a aceptar que le gusta y se encontrará con mil problemas al momento de dárselo. / JORI / Jade - Tori. ENGLISH VERSION ALSO AVAILABLE UNDER MY PROFILE.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

¡Maldita sea! cuando se terminan estos escalones.

—¡Me la pagarás mocoso! —digo agotada pero sigo subiendo las escaleras eléctricas en sentido contrario tratando de atrapar al vándalo que me hizo tirar al piso todos los chocolates que había comprado para el regalo de San Valentín de Vega.

Okey, basta, no puedo más, me grabaré su gorda cara en lo más profundo de mi memoria y cuando lo vuelva a ver lo mato.

Dejo mis pies quietos dejándome llevar por el movimiento lento hasta la planta de abajo y de regreso a la tienda de dulces. Camino lento, me duelen las rodillas de tanto flexionar para alcanzar al mequetrefe ese, mi respiración no tarda en normalizarse pero mi furia sigue conmigo.

Hay demasiada gente en este centro comercial, todos queriendo ir al mismo lugar pero de forma distinta. ¿Qué? ¿No puede la gente organizarse un poco al caminar? ¿Por qué tienen todos que chocar conmigo? Odio la gente, la odio. ¡Por qué tenía que perseguir a ese niño hasta tan lejos! Igual iba a tener que comprar los dulces otra vez. Puf, que me importa ya llegué.

Entro apenas, no puedo dar un solo paso, malditas filas. Es que claro a la brillante de _Jade_ se le ocurrió comprar _dulces_ para la tonta de _Vega_. Que regalo tan cliché, tan común, pero si le regalaba algo más seguro y pensaba que estoy enamorada de ella o algo así y YO ni loca estoy enamorada de esa princesita del Pop, pero bueno ella me ayudó a estudiar para el final de ciencias y yo no soy una desagradecida de mierda, además, no quiero deberle favores y ¡qué conmigo que coincida la fecha con San Valentín!

—¡Ay vamos!

Qué tanto tienen que pensar, son _malditos dulces_ igual se los terminarán en menos de dos minutos. Juro que la próxima vez estudio sola, ya no soporto esta multitud y este calor maloliente de la gente y las lucecitas dicróicas que usan en todos los malditos almacenes. No quiero ni ponerme a pensar por qué son tan estúpidos y no cambian a luces blancas, frías o compran una caja de aire acondicionado que sirva para algo. Finalmente llego a la caja, ya era hora, ya quiero largarme de aquí.

—Hola, ¿te olvidaste de comprar algo? —dice la cajera con cara de duende verde, al parecer me recuerda, que bueno así me atenderá más rápido.

—No, pero necesito que vuelvas a darme todo lo que ordené antes, aquí está la factura. —Estiro la mano y la veo sonreír.

—Lo siento, pero creo que vas a tener que decirme nuevamente cada cosa que quieres. —Sigue con su cara de yo no fui.

—Pero te estoy dando la factura, ahí dice todo lo que compré, dámelo y ya —digo refunfuñando, aún hablando con un tono decente de voz.

—Es que es política de la empresa que…

—Mira, buena para nada, me das lo que dice la maldita factura o en este mismo instante hablo yo con el gerente, al cual conozco de años, ¡para que te corra por incompetente!

No, no conozco al gerente pero esta táctica, siempre funciona.

—Está bien, dame un segundo y te doy tu orden.

Ahí está, un poco de miedo no le hace mal a nadie.

—Okey, son $18.45.

—Ya lo sé, acabo de pagar por lo mismo hace no menos de una hora. —Le acerco un billete de $20 y espero mi cambio, ahora entiendo por qué la gente se demora tanto en comprar en este lugar, el servicio deja tanto que desear.

—Aquí tiene, gracias por comprar en…

—Sí, sí, sí ahórrate el discurso.

Tomo la bolsa de chocolates y salgo de ese amontonado lugar, sin antes abrirme paso empujando a por lo menos quince personas que se habían acumulado hasta la salida.

¡Puf! Finalmente. Vega no se merece este sacrificio pero ya está. En casa tengo el oso de peluche que compré en la juguetería el otro día y al cual hice una adecuación para guardar chocolates que acabo de comprar; le arranqué la cabeza y le saqué casi todo el relleno del pecho, la volví a coser pero con el defecto que ahora no se cierra completamente, para sacar los dulces Vega tendrá que levantarla y dejarlo casi degollado, ja, ja, estoy segura de que lo odiará. Por lo menos se acordará de mi cada vez que se antoje de un bombón.

Bueno, ya tengo ese regalo listo, sólo me queda dárselo mañana en la escuela. Ahora voy a relajarme y a leer un poco antes de dormir. Hace poco comencé un libro de historias cortas de Stephen King se llama _Pesadillas y Alucinaciones_, no voy a negar que me ha provocado soñar con algunos de los cuentos, pero me encanta. Fantasear que eres perseguido por un asesino en serie es toda una aventura, siempre despierto como si hubiera sido parte de una película de acción y horror. Lo bueno es que en los sueños no tengo control de mis acciones y me sorprende lo que puedo llegar a hacer. El otro día soñé con la historia de _Sabes que tienen una gran banda_ y yo era una de las fantasmas estrellas de rock, ja, fue genial. Espero soñar con una buena aventura hoy, quiero liberar toda la frustración del centro comercial.

Amanece, lo sé porque olvidé cerrar completamente mis cortinas negras y un rayo de luz se está filtrando directo en mi cara, obligándome a abrir los ojos y quejarme, ya es 14 de Febrero.

—¡Uy! San Valentín —digo murmurando entre sueños con un tono burlón porque ¿quién diablos festeja esto? San Valentín era un sacerdote que murió un 14 de Febrero, básicamente celebran la muerte de tipo que casaba a jóvenes arruinándoles la vida.

Tanteo con mi mano izquierda en el velador tratando de encontrar mi celular. Mierda se cayó otra vez, un día de estos lo rompo y tendré que volver a mi querido y confiable nokia monocromático, mi papá ya me advirtió que si _daño_ o _pierdo_ otro celular más, tendré que reponerlo de mi propio bolsillo y yo, la verdad, tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales gastar mi dinero.

Okey, tengo 2 mensajes de Cat y algunas notificaciones de The Slap, bueno ¿que tenía que hacer? ah sí, la hora.

¡¿Treinta minutos para las ocho?! Voy a llegar más que tarde, me levanto de un salto y entro a la ducha rápidamente.

Tomo una baño corto y frío, por alguna razón Los Angeles amaneció con un estúpido calor, ergo que me quedé dormida, mi cama estaba deliciosamente acogedora y pesada, como cuando se te adormecen las piernas porque cortas la circulación y tienes esa sensación de que si te mueves un poco se acabará el mundo, así. Hoy será un día insoportable.

Visto completamente de negro a excepción de mis botas rojas, las amo aunque los primeros tres meses que las usé me causaran ampollas. Bueno, todo calzado que valga la pena debe ser domado y mis botas valieron cada una de las noches que tuve que remojar mis pies en agua con sal para bajar la hinchazón. Me miro al espejo y arreglo un poco mi cabello, sí, tengo cara de conquista ¡bien!… ¿Qué? estúpida, que estás pensando, ¿conquista? ¡ni a un delicioso jamón! Mejor me voy ya.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y busco las llaves para salir a la escuela. Pero a quién se le ocurre tener de porta llaves a un tazón de limones, las encontré, me voy.

—¿No olvidas algo? —Mamá me grita desde el comedor de diario.

—¡Ah sí, el maldito regalo de Vega!

Subo corriendo y lo tomo con cuidado no quiero que se le vaya a voltear la cabeza y otra vez me quedo con chocolates derramados en el piso.

—Gracias Mamá, nos vemos en la tarde. —Le grito tomando el cerrojo de la puerta y volteándolo pero me detengo—. ¿No te referías al regalo verdad?

—No pero ya vete, vas a llegar tarde —dice riendo, regreso para saludarla con un beso fugaz y vuelvo a salir apurada.

—¡Suerte con Tori! —grita con gracia, ¿qué le pasa? es como si me estuviera buscando novia. Ya sé que ha venido mucho a mi casa últimamente, pero estaba _ayudándome _no es para tanto, además a mi Vega ¡no - me - gusta!

Me apuro manejando pero claro, como todo, cuando algo empieza mal todo sigue mal. Gracias Murphy, tú y tu ley, «Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal» y justo hoy _todo_ puede salir mal.

Entro al estacionamiento de la escuela pero veo que mi sitio favorito está ocupado por ese Mini Austin rojo con esa pequeña tortuga colgada en uno de los vidrios posteriores. Lindo auto, si quieres viajar y sentirte como si estuvieras una lata de atún.

Ahí, perfecto encontré un espacio y todavía no estoy tan tarde como para que me saquen una nota. Entro corriendo y me dirijo a la clase de Sikowitz, no tengo ni tiempo de pasar por mi casillero y guardar el detestable peluche, tendrá que acostumbrarse al poco espacio que hay en mi bolso.

—Srita. West —dice el vicerrector, ¿pero qué diablos? él nunca está, nunca y hoy justo tiene que encontrarme llegando tarde a clase—. Espero que le agrade venir _a tiempo_ el próximo sábado al castigo. Aquí tiene su nota de detención.

—Gracias —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acaso quiere doble detención? —Me desafía, pero esta vez no voy a caer en su trampa como la vez pasada, me perdí de muchas cosas por andar aquí cinco sábados seguidos en la biblioteca.

Niego con la cabeza sin decir una palabra y entro al salón. Todos me quedan viendo como si tuviera un payaso pintado en la cara, pero con una sola mirada regresan a su posición inicial. Me hago paso entre las mochilas pero me encuentro con una sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces en mi asiento?

—Buenos días Jade —Tori me responde sin moverse.

—Buenos días mi trasero, quítate. —Exijo sin titubeos.

—No, nadie tiene puestos asignados, siéntate por allá.

—Jade siéntate donde esté libre o te ganarás por lo menos un trabajo extra. —Sikowitz me advierte. Hoy debí haberme quedado en mi cama.

Tomo asiento, en dónde más, a lado de mi adorado ex, Beck. Ya ni nos hablamos después de que tuvo el descaro de decirme que terminamos porque él no quería una relación problemática y al otro día lo atrapé besándose con esa tal Meredith, la cual siempre lo sigue como un cachorro muerto de hambre aunque él ya no le preste atención.

Nuestro loco profesor habla y habla mientras yo pienso en como voy a darle el oso meloso a Tori después de este lindo encuentro de palabras que acabamos de tener. Tal vez sea una buena idea que lo ponga en su casillero, aunque tal vez no, Vega es tan descuidada que seguro lo degüella al abrirlo y todos los deliciosos chocolates de almendra al piso, no.

Perfecto, la jalo al armario del conserje y se lo doy ahí. ¡No! Pero que estoy pensando, si ella entra sin peluche y sale con uno todos sabrán que yo se lo di, pésima idea. Además que con este calor seguramente en lugar de ser un oso blanco será un moreno jamaiquino con el lazo rojo que trae. Okey, la idea de traer a Marley no fue de lo más inteligente que se me ha ocurrido. Listo, peluche bautizado, Marley en honor a Bob porque no puedo sacarme esa canción de mi cabeza desde que la oí el otro día en la librería cuando compraba mi libro de historias de terror y es que es tan pegajosa, digo:

_Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feelin'?_

—Hmm hmm hmm —¡Maldición la estoy tarareando! y ¡NO! no siento ningún AMOR.

Basta Jade, maldita canción, es como si todo en el universo estuviera de cómplice para cuadrarme con Tori.

_I wanna love ya, I wanna love and treat ya right. _

_I wanna love you every day and every night_

—¡Basta! —digo en voz alta sin darme cuenta. De mal en peor, trágame tierra.

—Jade, ¿estás bien? —pregunta el loquito de enfrente, seguramente más cuerdo que yo.

—Perdón, tengo una canción atorada en la cabeza. Lo siento. —Me disculpo sin querer hacer más escándalo.

—Tal vez quieres saber _si es amor, si es amor, si es amor lo que sientes_, ya sabes —dice guiñándome el ojo.

Claro, seguro y se sabe la canción de tanto volar con agua de coco jamaiquino que toma, pero la culpa la tengo yo por andar tarareando lo que no debo. Le doy una media sonrisa, al parecer nadie más aquí sabe de lo que habla. A veces agradezco que todos sean tan ignorantes musicalmente hablando, puro Pop.

Suena el timbre, por fin, pero no tengo un plan. Ya sé, me interpondré para que no pueda salir y… ¿dónde está? regreso a ver por toda la clase y nada, ¿en qué momento se fue?

—¿Buscas a alguien Jade? —Me pregunta Sikowitz.

—A Tori, necesito hablar con ella.

—Ella salió a media clase, una emergencia de su casa, ¿no la viste irse? —menciona hecho el curioso, pero en realidad no lo está, sólo quiere que le cuente que es lo que me pasa.

—No, estaba distraída con la canción en mi cabeza. —¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! deja ya de hablar con el pintoresco hombre y sal a tu próxima clase.

—Así veo. —Se acerca y me toma de los hombros—. Mira, pequeña y oscura chica, _no te preocupes por nada, porque cada pequeña cosa va a estar bien._

Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, que me cante otra canción de Marley… ¡Oh no, Marley!

—Sikowitz, tengo que irme, Marley debe estar convirtiéndose en un moreno jamaiquino.

El pobre hombre me mira como si perteneciera a un psiquiátrico y asiente dejándome ir. Yo me apresuro al armario del conserje, que de alguna manera siempre tiene una buena temperatura, abro mi bolsa y saco al peluche, por suerte todo está bien, los chocolates intactos, suspiro con alivio, pero si lo llevo conmigo tarde o temprano va a suceder y Marley empezará a cantarme canciones de reggae mejor lo escondo aquí y lo paso a buscar a la salida para llevárselo a Vega a su casa. Listo, salgo de ahí y regreso a clases, tarde otra vez.

Llega la hora de salida por fin, hoy ha sido un día de mieeeerda. Examen de lenguaje, Festus en el hospital así que cero comida y yo ni desayuné, mi estómago ruge como Godzilla, espera ¿Godzilla ruge? A quién le importa… ruge y punto, y para colmo Vega todo el día fuera de la escuela, ojalá esté en su casa ahora que pase a verla para por fin deshacerme del regalo.

Abro la puerta del armario del conserje y me acerco al lugar dónde dejé el peluche pero ¿qué diablos? ¿y Marley? Por la grandísima… se lo robaron, ¡secuestraron a Marley! Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer, todo el trabajo que me costó destrozarlo, con cuidado, para poder lograr mi plan de convertirlo en chocolatera y todo el trajín de comprar los dulces.

—!Mierda, mierda, mierda! —estoy tan ofuscada, busco y busco por todos lados como si ese peluche tuviera vida propia y se estuviera escondiendo de mi. No, no está en ningún lado de este mugriento lugar.

Puf, me largo, que más puedo hacer, en la tarde tendré que pasar por la tienda de música y comprarle alguna porquería para agradecerle y ya. No tiene sentido volver a hacerlo todo. Salgo del armario y voy cabizbaja a mi casillero a guardar los libros que tanto me estorban. Es fin de semana de exámenes así que no tengo tarea y es viernes, los libros se quedan aquí.

—Holis Jade —dice el pequeño gato, ¿por qué hoy? odio ser mala con Cat, pero hoy no tengo paciencia ni para aguantarme a mi misma.

—¡Qué! —respondo sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Sí, muchas cosas pero no lo entenderías, ¿qué quieres?

—Nada, sólo darte esto.

Regreso mi mirada hacia mi amiga y veo una caja negra con una cinta blanca en forma de lazo.

—¿Qué es esto Cat? —digo tomando el presente con mis manos, ¿por qué me está dando un regalo?

—Pues Cupido me mandó de mensajera, es de alguien a quién le gustas —dice inocentemente meciéndose de lado a lado, es tan adorable, como un muñequito de esos que viven dentro de las bolas de cristal y cuando las agitas nieva.

—Deja las bromas Cat, ¿quién lo mandó? —Le pregunto mientras observo con cuidado la caja, me encanta, es de madera y tiene un eje para abrirse, ¡ya quiero saber que es!

—Es un secreto pero encontrarás una clave para averiguarlo adentro. —Sonríe juguetonamente, me pregunto si Cat amanece y toma algo que siempre la ponga tan feliz, yo por el contrario siento que me levanto con la furia de 10 dragones y en lo que va del día o se juntan más o se convierten en lindos conejitos, lo que nunca pasa. Hoy voy con 15 dragones por lo menos.

Guardo el regalo en mi bolsa, no voy a abrirlo al frente de Cat, ella sabe quien lo manda y seguro tiene que ir con el chisme de la estúpida cara que puse.

—Lo abro luego, tengo que ir a comprar un CD para un regalo.

—¿Ah sí, para quién?

Demonios Cat, siempre sacándome información.

—Para Tori —digo desinteresada, tal vez así deje de preguntarme cosas que no le interesan.

—Oh, Tori, je je, a ella le han dado muchos regalos hoy, hasta Beck le dio un peluche blanco.

¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Un peluche blanco? ¿Cómo era? ¿Tenía un lazo rojo en el cuello? —Hago mil preguntas, no puede ser, no, ¡no!, ¡NO!.

—Sí, ese mismo, ¿lo viste?

¡Maldito metrosexual! secuestró a Marley y se lo regaló a Vega, idiota, cuando lo vea va a morir, haré que sufra y me pida perdón mil veces.

—Claro que lo vi, yo lo compré, ¡ese era mi regalo! —Doy un portazo fuerte a mi casillero que retumba en todo el vacío pasillo y el hall de entrada.

—¿Le ibas a dar un peluche a Tori? je je ¿Te gusta Jade?

—Cat, mejor te callas y me dices a que hora viste eso, Tori se fue a su casa a media clase de Sikowitz.

—Tori no se fue a su casa, sólo a la oficina de Lane a hablar con sus padres.

—¿A hablar de qué? —A quién le importa, quiero ir a decirle que ¡Marley es mío! bueno suyo, pero yo se lo iba a dar.

—No sé, creo que sus padres se van a separar pero no estoy segura no me lo contó, se lo escuché a Trina.

—Oh, emm bueno y ¿sabes si fue a su casa? —No seas imprudente Jade, Marley importa un carajo ahora, no puedes ir a su casa en medio de esta situación.

—Me imagino que sí, igual irá a la fiesta de Robbie hoy en la noche. ¿Tú vas?

—Seguro Cat —pienso mejor en mis planes para la noche, no iba a ir pero tal vez ahí vea a Vega y pueda hablarle, claro, si no está hecha un mar de lágrimas—. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No gracias, Andre ya se ofreció, pero nos vemos ahí.

—Bueno Cat, tengo que irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de la fiesta así que nos vemos —digo haciendo una mueca y salgo hacia mi auto. No tengo nada que hacer más que ir a dormir pero no estoy de ánimo para estar con amigos, ya en la noche tendré que socializar lo suficiente.

Este trafico infernal de viernes en la ciudad, lo único que puedo pensar en las mil maneras de torturar a Beck, una de ellas incluye doparlo y subirlo en un colectivo a la frontera sin un solo centavo y quitarle la billetera y el celular, ja, veremos como se las arregla para volver.

Una hora después ya por fin veo la luz, parqueo en el garaje ya que a la fiesta iré en taxi para poder divertirme, en toda mi inconsciencia no voy a ser tan boba como para manejar borracha.

—Jade hija, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, mamá —respondo con desgano lanzando la llaves en el tazón de limones como todos los días, para luego quejarme al día siguiente de que no las encuentro. ¡Oh! la rutina—. ¿Quién más va a ser, el cartero?

—¿Cómo te fue con Tori? —Se acerca emocionada. ¿Qué, acaso estaba esperando un cartel que diga ya tengo novia mamá, felicita a tu hija lesbiana? Yo _no_ soy gay.

—Mal, Beck secuestró al oso y se lo regaló a Vega. —Me siento en el brazo del sillón y ella me mira con cara de _ese pequeño mequetrefe_.

—Ese pequeño… ex novio tuyo. —Quiere decirlo, ja, ja, dilo mamá, _ese mequetrefe,_ dilo—. Nunca me simpatizó.

—Lo sé, nunca dejabas de recordármelo.

—¿Y? Le vas a aclarar a Tori que el peluche era tuyo ¿no? —Me mira extrañada.

—Sí, pero esta noche en la fiesta de Robbie. Ahora sólo quiero ir a dormir.

Lamento dejarte sola mamá pero de repente me dio un cansancio abrumador. Me levanto y apenas llego a la puerta de mi cuarto arrastrándome.

—No te olvides de poner la alarma o te quedarás dormida hasta mañana. —La escucho a lo lejos.

Me conoce tan bien, podría dormir de largo con el cansancio que traigo. No sé por qué estoy tan débil de repente, bueno me duermo y listo. Luego veo que me pongo para la bendita fiesta de corazones rotos que organizó Robbie o mejor dicho, Rex.

—Allá vas bolsa —la suelto y _¡pum!_ inmediatamente escucho un golpe fuerte— ¡Maldición! la caja que me dio Cat.

La olvidé por completo con todo eso de la noticia de los papás de Vega. La recojo de inmediato y saco el regalo con cuidado. Okey, está en perfectas condiciones, solo espero que no sea algo delicado lo que tiene dentro.

¿Quién diablos me iba a regalar algo? Todos saben que odio esta fecha. A ver, quitemos este lazo y abramos la caja.

Mmm, que bien huele, dulce frutal, vainilla y sándalo mezclado con gardenia, Nina Ricci. Nadie puede ganarme en mis conocimientos de perfumes, por algo los colecciono. Y bueno, cuál es el drama de hacerme esperar tanto para ver lo que hay dentro, levanto el pedazo de tela que lo cubre. Es un pendiente de tijeras y es hermoso, ¡lo amo! amo a quien me mandó este regalo, pero ¿quién es? Cat dijo que encontraría una pista adentro pero no veo ninguna. Lo saco con emoción, esto me va genial con todo, todo lo que me ponga. Me lo coloco frente al espejo y sin querer viro la caja sobre el mesón de mi peinadora.

—¿Qué es esto? —Veo un papel que estaba oculto bajo la tela que lo envolvía. Esta debe ser la pista, abro el pequeño papel, está escrito a computador, gracias anónimo, ni siquiera puedo suponer quién es por la caligrafía. Bueno leámosla.

_Jade,_

_Sé que odias San Valentín y por eso este regalo te lo doy con otro motivo. _

_Te conozco aunque tu creas que no es así, me gustas aunque tu pienses que no tendría por qué hacerlo, te quiero aunque a veces siento que es inútil, pero el punto es, hoy decidí no esperar más. Quiero algo contigo, pero me conformo con nuestra amistad si no tienes el mismo interés en mi. _

_Esta noche te veré, llevaré conmigo algo que te hará reconocerme de inmediato y si decides que podemos tener algo más que una simple amistad, sólo dímelo, si me ignoras por completo sabré que no es así y no insistiré más._

_Espero con ansias verte, sé que el pendiente irá perfecto con cualquier cosa que decidas ponerte. Eres hermosa._

_Hasta la noche._

Mhmm, sea quien sea que lo envió está loco, ¿cómo voy a querer algo con alguien que ni siquiera se quién es? Claro que el pendiente está genial y a decir verdad me intriga saber quien lo mandó. Sé que Beck no fue y si es así le patearé doblemente el trasero. ¿Robbie? dudo que sea tan romántico porque, con Rex a su lado, me hubiera regalado lencería y propuesto otras cosas, no una relación. ¿Andre? Podría ser él, pero no, aunque… no lo descarto, él es único del grupo que en realidad considero mi amigo. Pero él me hubiera escrito una canción. Eso únicamente deja a Cat y a Tori y ellas son heterosexuales. Y yo también, que no se me olvide, yo no soy lesbiana. Tal vez es alguien que no está en mi círculo cercano. ¿Sinjin?

—¡Oh por favor, no!

Suficiente, a dormir, en la fiesta tendré tiempo de averiguar quien fue y si no me agrada la idea de tener algo pues lo ignoro y listo.

Ahhhmm —bostezo— que hora es, ya está oscuro. ¡Maldición! ya es tarde, me quedé dormida, estúpida manía mía de postergar automáticamente la alarma cuando estoy medio dormida. Ahora llegaré muy tarde porque ni loca me voy vestida de cualquier cosa.

A ver, veamos, ¿vestido? no, quiero estar cómoda, además planeo tomar hoy y no quiero fotos embarazosas Pal' Face si me paso de la raya. Jeans ajustables negros y esa blusa verde sin mangas y sin espalda que me compré el sábado, que me deja el pecho lo suficientemente descubierto para que el pendiente caiga y se destaque entre mis dos orgullos, perfecto, botines negros de taco alto por si tengo que patear el trasero del bastardo metrosexual.

Listo, el cabello suelto, perfume… mmm creo que usaré el mismo de Nina Ricci en el que cubrieron mi regalo, debe ser por algo que lo escogieron, porque saben que me encanta. ¡Hmm! otra pista, es alguien que sabe que lo tengo, o sea que ha estado en mi alcoba, y eso no ha hecho mucha gente, de hecho eso deja a Cat, Tori y a Beck, a menos que alguna de ellas sea cómplice de alguien más, porque insisto, si es Beck le parto el alma en dos.

Ya estoy lista y el taxi está por llegar así que me despido de mamá y salgo a esperar afuera.

Está haciendo frío, pero claro, yo tengo que hacerme la sexy e ir solo en blusa porque sino no logro mi objetivo. No, estoy loca, entro nuevamente a casa y saco mi chaqueta de cuero.

El hombre del taxi me sonríe y entro sin esperar más, por suerte esta vez no vino por mí un joven reggaetonero o un loco salserín.

—Lléveme por favor a esta dirección —digo entregándole un papel.

—Con gusto —dice aclarándose la garganta— ¿Le molesta si pongo la radio?

—Es su auto usted sabrá que hace —Lo veo venir… pero no es música Rock de los 90's, bien, no me molesta para nada.

—Disculpe si soy imprudente, pero se ve muy bonita, ¿va a verse con su novio? —¡Aj!, hombre metiche.

—No, voy a una fiesta.

—Espero que se encuentre con alguien que merezca su compañía. —Termina diciendo y no menciona nada más el resto del camino.

«Alguien que merezca su compañía» No sé si eso es bueno o malo, puedo ser realmente odiosa, a veces me sorprendo a mi misma y me pregunto como Beck me aguantó tanto tiempo lo que hace preguntarme nuevamente ¿quién diablos quiere una relación conmigo? Dice que me conoce, no sabe nada de mi. ¡Nada! Mejor me olvido de todo esto a la final yo sólo venía para hablar con Vega y nada más.

Vaya, no me imaginé que tanta gente iba a asistir a esta fiesta, después de todo no es que Robbie sea tan popular. Eso quiere decir que la mayoría vino por la invitación de Rex.

¡Puf!, ahí está el idiota de Beck, me va a oír, juro que me va a…

—Jade llegaste —dice Cat emocionada, ya todos están aquí y al parecer adelantaron la fiesta porque veo sus vasos casi vacíos, Andre luciendo como todo un ídolo del HipHop, Cat un dulce con ese vestido corto color fresa, Robbie como siempre más hipster que nunca y Vega, mmm, lindas piernas, digo, lindos jeans y bonito top, toda una estrellita del Pop.

—Buena deducción Cat.

—Que bonito pendiente —dice Tori recogiéndose el cabello y llevándoselo tras su oreja, yo miro hacia otro lado porque me estorban los halagos y ya veo por donde va esta conversación.

—Gracias, y bueno que hacen todos aquí parados, por qué no están bailando. —Aunque al juzgar por la música yo tampoco bailaría.

—No puedo bailar viendo a mi hermana perrear con Sinjin —dice Vega mientras todos volteamos para observar el absurdo y desagradable suceso. Sinjin la tiene tomada de la cintura, presionando contra él, Por Dios, ¿está Trina ebria? ¡Oh no! empezaron a menearse juntos sugestivamente, la hermana de Tori es una ofrecida y él lo está disfrutando demasiado. Definitivamente esto no es algo que quiera conservar en mi memoria, mejor les doy la espalda. ¡Que entretenida fiesta de día de los enamorados! todos solteros y Trina follándose al raro en media sala.

—¿Dónde está…? —No termino de preguntar pero para qué si ya la vi, ahí está la mesa de las bebidas.

—Bueno creo que necesito un trago después de ese espectáculo, ¿quién está conmigo?

—YO —dicen todos al unísono.

—¡Tequilaaaa! —Abrazo la botella, nadie me la quitará. Mueran todos, esta es mi nueva amiga por esta noche.

—Yo prefiero algo más suave. —Cat toma dos shots de gelatina, uno tras otro.

Algo más suave, inocente gatito, esos shorts tienen aguardiente y el dulce la hará pedazos, espero que no se las esté comiendo como caramelos. Andre y Robbie toman un par de cervezas, ¡uy que varoniles!, en fin.

—Vega, ¿por qué no estás tomando? —Le pregunto sirviéndome un trago.

—Vine en auto y tengo que manejar de regreso. —Me dice un tanto avergonzada.

Que tonta, como viene a una fiesta de irresponsables adolescentes donde no van a haber padres presentes, en auto.

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. —Me sirvo otro trago, amo el tequila—. ¿Y? ¿Vamos a pasar aquí en el bar de tu casa toda la noche? ¿No hay un lugar a donde podamos ir y no escuchar esta absurda música? —Si a esto se le puede llamar música.

—Podemos ir a la sala de juegos arriba, ahí hay un estéreo y por lo menos podríamos poner algo más decente. —Robbie sugiere, por lo menos sé que no pondrá Pop toda la noche, él en general tiene buen gusto musical.

—Perfecto pero no traigas a Rex. —Le advierto a este mocoso, no quiero tener que consolar a Cat toda la noche como la última vez que dejamos que ese tonto muñeco sea parte de nuestra reunión.

Beck cierra la puerta detrás de él y se acomoda en el piso con todos los demás.

—¿Qué hace este idiota aquí?

—Todos somos amigos Jade. —Me recuerda Andre yo sólo le viro los ojos, no voy a discutir con él sobre que buen amigo es _el secuestra osos_.

—¿Y qué vamos a jugar? —dice el gatito emocionado, es una de las cosas por las que no puedo ser mala con Cat, es adorable y siento el instinto de protegerla.

—¿Verdad o desafío? —Propone Andre, claro, seguro se quiere tranzar a Tori, como si no lo sospecháramos, pasan una absurda cantidad de tiempo juntos. Pero bueno, al punto, no me molestaría jugar a las preguntas, así dejo a Beck en descubierto con lo de Marley en frente de todos, eso sería genial.

—Yo juego —digo y tomo otro trago más, ya con este en total voy cinco, empiezo a marearme lo que me sorprende, usualmente tengo alta resistencia al alcohol.

—¿Y sólo tú vas a tomar? —pregunta el idiota.

—Si quieres algo de tomar pues tráelo tú, que yo no soy tu sirviente ni tengo por qué compartirte nada.

—Yo voy por los tragos —dice Robbie, parece desesperado por complacer a Beck—. ¿Alguien más quiere algo?

—Unas cervezas —Andre va a terminar como un viejo pipón, cerveza es lo único que toma.

—Y esas gelatinas, muchas de esas.

—Cat no deberías tomar más gelatinas, no son dulces, vas a terminar mal.

—¿Que quieres decir? —pregunta enojada —Tu tienes una botella de tequila para ti sola, yo sé lo que hago y tomaré las que quiera.

Ajap, no debería tomar más, ya está demostrando su lado agresivo.

—Está bien Cat, pero se prudente. —Vira los ojos, me lleva el diablo, desde cuando me convertí en la mamá de Cat.

—Bueno empecemos, no puedo recordar un momento en que esto no estuviera sucediendo.

—Okey, empieza tú. —Beck _sugiere._

¿Acaso siento que el escuálido moreno está desafiándome?

—Beck, verdad o desafío. —Si quiere jugar pues jugaremos.

—Desafío.

¡Aj!, tonto.

—Bájate los pantalones y enséñales a todos el lunar de tu trasero.

—¿Qué? Estás loca Jade, no voy a bajarme los pantalones en frente de nuestros amigos.

—Entonces tienes penitencia, tienes que tomar un trago y contestar una pregunta.

—Perfecto, Robbie sírveme un trago. —Como si no hubiera tomado ya bastantes, en un par más seguro comienza a insinuarse.

—Contesta ¿En que almacén le compraste a Tori el peluche que le regalaste hoy?

—En el de dulces del Centro Comercial, ¿qué te importa a ti lo que le regalé a Tori? ¿Estás celosa? —Estúpido, además lo niega.

—¿Celosa yo? ¿De quién, de Tori? _Yo_ me harté de tus mentiras Beck, por qué iba a estar celosa.

—¡Chicos basta! —dice Vega poniendo las manos entre él y yo—. Beck ya contestó ahora es su turno.

—Bien, Andre verdad o desafío —El bastardo no separa su vista de mi, ¿qué se trae?

—Desafío.

—Besa a la chica que más te guste del grupo.

¡Ah!, muy bien, quiere ver si siento celos _por_ Tori, se olvida de que tengo muy buen control y soy una excelente actriz.

Andre se pone de rodillas y se acerca hasta… ¿Cat? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Y esto cuando sucedió? Regreso a ver a Beck y él está tan sorprendido como yo.

Momento incómodo, momento incómodo. No quiero ver y presiono mis ojos porque Andre sí que está besando a Cat y ella le responde… noche bizarra, check. Tequila ven a mi. Tres shots después y…

—Disculpen —interrumpo—, ¿terminaron? o quieren ir a buscar una habitación, era un beso no veinte.

Noto a Beck algo perturbado, ¡oh no! ja, ja, ja, acaso los tragos que le sirvió Robbie ya le hicieron efecto…¿precoz? Lo miro de reojo, y sí, ja, ja, está tratando de cubrirse su… cosita.

—Perdón, me dejé llevar. —Se disculpa Andre, como si no lo hubiera disfrutado y Cat, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja al parecer le va a durar un buen tiempo.

Está bien, voy a admitirlo, estoy completamente mal, el alcohol ya hizo su efecto. No tomaré más.

—Mi turno, emm, Jade escoge.

—Desafío. —Veamos si podemos mantener la _alegría_ de Beck.

—Besa el cuello de una de las chicas aquí presentes.

Perfecto, sé que a Beck le excita ver porn lésbico, esto lo disfrutaré.

—Lo siento Cat pero besarte sería como incesto. Me acerco a Tori que está sentada a mi lado y le hago a un lado el cabello descubriendo su largo y… mmm que bien huele su cuello, un toque fresco, cítrico pero con una combinación de jazmín y un fondo de canela y almendras, Carolina Herrera, y en contraste con el aroma de su dulce piel, delicioso. La siento nerviosa y la miro dos segundos a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, por un corto momento desvío mi mirada hacia su cuello pero… ¿no puede ser? ¡es Vega! es ella, la del regalo, ¡es Tori!

Trae unos aretes en forma de tijera, que le hacen par al pendiente, ¡es ella! Ahora si estoy nerviosa, es Tori, ella quiere algo conmigo y yo estoy a punto de besarle el cuello, y estoy ebria, y estoy a punto de besarle el cuello, ¡ebria!

Okey, contrólate Jade, control, besa su cuello y luego piensas.

Me acerco suavemente, cerrando mis ojos porque ya medí la distancia de su piel, abro mi boca, que está salivando más de lo que debería dada la reciente noticia de que ¡ella quiere algo conmigo! y la cierro succionando suavemente, que bien se siente su piel en mis labios, es tersa y tibia; me invita a tocarla, quiero hacerlo, mi respiración está detenida en mis pulmones como si tratara de congelar el momento; un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mi centro y dejo salir el aire caliente por mi nariz lentamente, provocando un suspiro en ella que es casi inaudible. No puede ser, no puedo sentir esto por Tori, ¿desde cuándo? si yo la odio. Mi lengua, mi lengua está acariciando su piel. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Me separo inmediatamente, el beso acabó y yo me alejo sin antes mirarla fijamente a los ojos y alejarme como idiota porque en este estado, no sé cómo responder a lo que Vega propone, creo que me gusta y mucho.

—Jade tu turno —Robbie me dice sacándome del pequeño trance que acabo de tener con la morena que quiere algo conmigo.

—¿Otra vez? —Se queja el borrachito de en frente—. Y necesito ir al baño. —Intenta levantarse pero se tambalea, no cae, pero le va a ser difícil ir solo.

—Tranquilo, yo te ayudo —Robbie al rescate, el es como el conductor designado de Beck, por lo menos hoy.

—¿Y esto? —Tori me extiende la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—¿Una mano _amiga_? —Me dice con resignación. ¿Cómo puede querer algo conmigo? ¡¿Y desde cuando es Vega GAY?!

—Gracias. —La sujeto de la mano y me levanto, pero sí, estoy muy mal, casi, casi como Beck.

—Vamos, siéntate aquí y espérame, voy a traerte algo de comer para que se te vaya un poco la borrachera. —Tori me ayuda hasta el sofá.

—¡Comida! Eso era lo que me tenía tan cansada… no he probado bocado toooodo el día de hoy, je, je —Por Dios que tomada estoy.

—¿Todo el día? Jade con razón estás así, quédate aquí, ya vengo. —La veo acomodarme y hacerse borrosa mientras se aleja, y yo lo único que quiero es mi cama.

—¿Cuándo me quedé dormida? —Alzo la vista y me doy cuenta de que estoy recostada sobre las piernas de Vega.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Algo, ¿que pasó? ¿Dónde están todos? —Me levanto de a poco, todavía me siento mareada pero ya no como antes.

—Nada, te traje algo de comer y caíste rendida, ya pasó como una hora —dice relajada— Robbie fue a cuidar de Beck y, Andre y Cat están por ahí quién sabe dónde.

—Tori, yo… —¿Cómo se supone que afronto este tema? No creo que pueda, le digo otra cosa—. Escuché lo de tus padres.

—No lo dudo, Trina anda contándoselo a todo el mundo —dice tranquila, al parecer a ella o le vale o no tiene problema con la separación.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —insisto con Tori, a mi me afectó mucho cuando lo viví con mis padres, pero claro yo tenía trece no diecisiete.

—Yo estoy bien, esto no es reciente, ya lo esperaba. No me molesta prefiero que se separen y sean felices a que estén juntos y sean miserables.

—Bien. —No sé que más decirle, todavía estoy incómoda por no saber si quiero algo con ella.

—Creo que necesito arreglarme un poco ¿sabes dónde está el tocador? —pregunto poniéndome en pie y acomodándome la blusa, espero no haber dado un espectáculo.

—Sí, de aquí al fondo a la derecha. —Típico, en todas las casas es igual—. Yo voy a bajar a ver si encuentro a Trina.

Paso rápidamente al baño, Robbie tiene una casa muy moderna, me gusta, aunque imagino que su cuarto debe ser bastante común. Seguro y tiene una cama aparte para su títere.

Perfecto todo bien acomodado y yo me veo bastante bien para estar así de tomada, creo que el sandwich que Tori me trajo en realidad hizo su efecto. Bueno, ahora es la hora de la verdad.

"Jade, ¿qué demonios pasó con ese beso? ¿Qué te traes con Vega?" Analizo la situación mirándome fijamente en el espejo. Si con un beso en su cuello me sentí así, ya me imagino lo que un beso en sus labios puede hacerme, y es que ella es tan bonita, más que eso, es hermosa y sexy. Tiene algo que me llama a explorar lo que acabo de sentir más a fondo, quizá y lo vengo sintiendo de antes, porque sino por qué diablos me tomé tanto trabajo con Marley y por qué me importa tanto que sepa que vino de mi. Creo que he estado reprimiendo mi atracción y ahora que estoy más _relajada_ puedo ver las cosas claramente. Pienso si la quiero como amiga y la verdad es que, ya lo es… y no, no la quiero como amiga, quiero algo más.

Mejor aprovecho que tengo el valor de admitir que me gusta, esto sobria ni a huevo.

Mi chaqueta, ¿dónde la dejé? creo que me la saqué en medio juego, debe estar en la sala donde estábamos. Tomo un fuerte par de respiraciones y salgo de esa habitación de baño que acaba de ser testigo de mi auto confesión, paso por una habitación con una R colgada en frente, por supuesto no faltaba más, este debe ser el cuarto de Robbie.

—Ohh, Beck.

—Cállate Robbie, sólo quiero sentirte esta noche, nada más, ¿entiendes? —escucho por detrás de la puerta entreabierta.

¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Beck y Robbie?! Mierda, el metrosexual es gay, tuve un novio gay, o bisexual, o ¡gay!

—Robbie, deberías usar menos ropa ¿sabes? Me encanta tu cuerpo.

Oh noooo, ja, ja, tengo que oír esto, es comiquísimo, se lo repetiré para torturarlo por andar robando regalos ajenos.

—Beck, yo sé que sólo quieres esta noche pero yo… yo te quiero y esto significa más para mi.

—Robbie, no te puedo prometer nada, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

¡Cobarde!

—Lo sé, pero por hoy, ¿puedes pretender?

No Robbie, no, no dejes que el metrosexual se salga con la suya.

—Jade, ¿que haces? —susurra a mi oído, juro que si no tuviera el control para reaccionar que he desarrollado con los años ya hubiera pegado un grito que se escucharía hasta China.

—Tori, me asustaste, Beck y Robbie están ahí adentro, a punto de… ya sabes… hacerlo. —digo en voz muy baja y riéndome un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Y que haces aquí espiando? —Me reta—. Es morboso, ellos son nuestros amigos.

—Vega no me iba a quedar, sólo quería… olvídalo, mejor vámonos. —La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la terraza.

—La fiesta abajo está loca —Tori dice exasperada— No encontré a Trina así que la llamé y ya está en su cama en casa, bueno es lo que me dijo papá.

—¿Y no te retaron por no ir con ella?

—No, yo tengo que llegar a la casa que ahora será de mamá y ella está embobada con su nuevo novio.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que no quieres volver.

—No, y esta fiesta ya me tiene harta. —Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, pero es que se ve tan sexy enojada. ¡Me gusta tanto!

—Eso te pasa por ser la conductora designada, hubieras venido en taxi como el resto de los mortales. Ahora podrías estar un poco ebria y no la estarías pasando tan mal. Digo, mira a Beck y Robbie, ha-cién-do-lo. Ellos no esperaron nada para seguir el tonto juego de preguntas pero con sus propias reglas.

—Yo no tengo interés en juegos de una noche, por lo menos no ahora. —Por supuesto, lo dijo claramente en su nota, quiere una relación.

¿Y yo? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago? Diablos, necesito un plan para ganar un poco de tiempo.

—Lo único que no quiero es volver a casa.

Ahí está, oportunidad caída del cielo, o en este caso de una incómoda situación familiar, pero bueno, la aprovecho.

—Entonces quédate en la mía, así me puedes cuidar y tienes la excusa perfecta que darle a tu mamá —ofrezco como salida, pero que gran plan, ¿y que se supone que vas a hacer con ella?

—Está bien, gracias Jade.

—No tienes de que. —Perfecto, no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo y ahora va a pasar la noche conmigo—. Voy a coger mi chaqueta y te encuentro abajo, ¿te parece? —. Asiente sin hablar y me sonríe.

Paso nuevamente cerca de la habitación de Robbie para recoger mi chaqueta del salón de juegos y escucho algo que jamás me imaginé en la vida.

—Oh Robbie, sí… ahh, más… más duro, sin miedo… sí, rasgúñame la espalda… ahhhmmph, sí… así…

Por Dios, ¡Robbie le está dando duro a Beck! Beck es pasivoooo, ja, ja, es hombre muerto, que ni se meta conmigo o se arrepentirá. Bueno yo me voy y dejo a estos dos y sus cariños. Tengo que aceptar la propuesta de una medio latina.

Bajo, pero no diviso a Cat por ningún lado, quería por lo menos asegurarme que no volverá a casa con Andre si el ya está tomado, pero no los encuentro.

—Sinjin, ¿viste a Cat?

—Sillón trasero de la sala. Está con Andre muy acurrucada, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Piérdete nerd. —Se va sin balbucear otra palabra.

Me dirijo hacia donde me mencionó que la encontraría y pues sí, ahí está, en una posición que hubiese preferido no ver, sentada a horcajadas sobre Andre y besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana.

No voy a interrumpirlos, ahí está la chaqueta de Andre y yo me voy a robar sus llaves, lo importante es que Cat no regrese a casa con él manejando.

Voy de salida, aún un poco mareada. ¿Un poco? Bastante en realidad, pero bueno, me voy a casa a dormir con Vega, digo a dormir a su lado, o bueno tal vez, si se da y dormimos juntas mejor, pero bueno que sé yo.

—Auch, oh perdón. —Ese golpe en el brazo dolió. Nota mental: recordar ver para el frente cuando camines con copas de más—. ¿Sikowitz?

—Hola pequeño engendro de la oscuridad —dice risueño, lo amo y no es la borrachera, es mi profesor favorito —¿Vas de salida ya?

—Sí, Tori va a pasar en mi casa esta noche, me está esperando afuera, —menciono al asombrado maestro que me toma de los hombros y me alza las cejas.

—Jade: _"This is my message to you-ou-ou:"_

_"Don't worry 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right." _—Me canta y pone cara de pícaro—. ¡Suerte!

—Te veo el lunes Sikowitz. —Salgo sonriendo de lo que está dando a entender que pasará, me sorprendo de lo atento que es con las cosas, él lo sabía desde la mañana y le bastó con verme unos minutos, yo quería a Vega conmigo.

Empiezo ya a tener lagunas mentales, siempre sucede cuando el tequila se hace mi mejor amigo. Estoy en la puerta de mi casa virando la manija cuando entro nuevamente en conciencia, ¿cómo llegamos aquí? no lo sé, ¿exactamente como salimos de la fiesta? tampoco. Pero bueno, estamos aquí ya, Tori y yo, en mi casa, pronto en mi cuarto y luego en ¡mi cama!

Entramos sin querer despertar a mamá y subimos hasta mi alcoba. Sé que no le molestará que haya venido con Tori, si la adora y poco le falta para casarme con ella, mucho menos que se quede a dormir. Mamá no tiene problema alguno con que su hija de casi dieciocho años venga con su pareja a _jugar_ por así decirlo. Si esta fuese la casa de papá, sería una realidad diferente.

Cierro la puerta de mi alcoba y dejo lo que me estorba sobre el sillón, mañana que tenga voluntad propia cuelgo todo.

—Tori, ¿todo bien? —Regreso a verla, está callada frente a la peinadora, observando la caja negra del pendiente y la carta que dejé allí. La veo triste, pero bueno, es que no he confesado que yo acepto su propuesta. Bien Jade, valor, esta es la hora, además estás en el mejor estado para decir lo que sientes sin remordimientos. ¡Vamos!

—Tori, ya que estamos solas —susurro caminando hacia su costado tomando el mechón de pelo que tapa su frente cabizbaja y lo coloco suavemente tras su oreja descubriéndola para demostrarle que si me fijé en sus aretes y que sé que ella me regaló el pendiente—. Necesito confesarte algo y es que yo tenía un regalo para ti hoy y…

¡Qué tonta! No lo arruines, me olvido de Marley, no viene al caso y no quiero ni mencionar al metrosexual. Concentración total, sólo importa que sepa que me gusta.

—Gracias por el pendiente, me encantó.

—Pensé que hacías lo que dije en la carta, ignorarme si sólo querías una amistad. Vaya, y si es así, lo entenderé. —duda al final pero ¿por qué? yo quiero algo con ella.

—Tori, no quiero una amistad contigo okey, lo quiero todo y que quede claro, todo. —Me mira como si le estuviera tomando el pelo. ¡Y quién no! sueno ridículamente agresiva para decirle que la quiero conmigo, soy tan sutil.

—Me traes de cabeza. Entiende Vega, me gustas, y quiero lo que tu quieres.

—¿Estas segura Jade? O es el tequila hablando.

—No es el tequila, Tori, sé que es extraño porque en este momento me ves sin tapujos y seguramente mañana las cosas cambiarán y yo regresaré a ser la Jade ruda de siempre, pero lo que siento es real —digo tratando de convencerla, si supiera que en estas condiciones no soy capaz de mentir o lastimarla—. El hecho de que ahora puedo decirte las cosas tan directamente no es porque sean falsas es porque ahora, justo ahora tienes el privilegio de conocerme tal como soy.

—Jade, yo ya sé quién eres realmente. Lo que tu dejas ver en este momento muchas veces florece de tus miradas o tus pocas sonrisas sinceras, las que no me das con burla o detrás de los sarcasmos que usas para ocultarte. Yo sé quien eres, te veo claramente —dice apartándose por un instante—. Pero para mi esto es importante, mis sentimientos son reales y no quiero que tu decidas algo bajo la influencia de terceros, en este caso el alcohol.

¡Auch! eso dolió un poco. Sé lo que quiero, pero claro si siempre estoy atacándola como diablos se supone que me crea ahora, peor si no estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

—No es así, te lo aseguro, me gustas Tori y el pendiente me encantó, no lo esperaba y pasé negando todo el tiempo que pudiera venir de ti, pero cuando entendí que eras tú la que quería algo conmigo, todo en mi interior explotó. —Me acerco nuevamente, esta vez tomándola de la mano y acariciándola y es que… sus manos son muy lindas.

¡Para! tienes una misión, convencerla de que hablas en serio, nada de verle las manitos.

—Jade, creo que necesitas dormir —ríe viendo como me quedé idiotizada, tal vez tenga razón debería dormir y hacer esto en la mañana, pero ¿y si no recuerdo nada? No, esto lo arreglamos hoy.

—Vega, no quiero dormir, quiero que entiendas, quiero algo contigo ¿tú quieres algo conmigo?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. —Me acerco rápidamente, no hay tiempo que perder. La silencio de un beso que empieza bruscamente.

Lindo primer beso torpe, súper romántico, ahora sí que te va a creer que… mmm, espera… me está besando, Tori me está besando y suavizando lo que yo empecé; tomando la desesperación que estaba sintiendo y convirtiéndola en el deseo más dulce, sabor cereza, sus labios saben a cereza, son suaves y juguetones.

—¿Entonces te gustó el pendiente? —dice suavemente sobre los míos rompiendo el beso.

—Amé todo, desde el lazo blanco a la carta escondida. —Me acomodo mejor con su cuerpo y la sostengo con mis brazos entrelazados en su cintura. De aquí no se mueve hasta que sea mi novia, he dicho.

—Sabes que me tomó semanas encontrar el regalo perfecto, mi intención era dártelo en navidad. —Pone sus brazos sobre mis hombros y se acerca a darme otro beso, suave pero corto.

—Es mucho tiempo, por qué no me dijiste nada antes. No hacía falta un regalo Vega. —Esos ojos hablan más y más mientras los admiro, Tori es tan inquietante y dulce al mismo tiempo.

—Porque no estaba lista si me decías que no.

—¿Y qué, ahora si lo estas?

Es tan adorable, pero tiene razón, no creo que lo hubiera aceptado antes.

—No, pero sí más segura de que, de alguna manera, tú sentías lo mismo.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Empezamos a salir? ¿Nos saltamos las formalidades y nos ponemos de novias? ¿Qué? —insisto, soy tan sutil, mamá estaría orgullosa.

—Si quieres que sea tu novia vas a tener que pedírmelo. —Hace una mueca con su boca mientras sonríe coquetamente y yo sólo quiero besarla otra vez. Que me importan las citas y formalidades, todo eso podemos hacerlo después, yo la quiero ahora, quiero que sea mi novia y quiero quitarle toda la ropa y… espera, espera, calma, respira Jade.

—Tori, mujer hermosa de ojos de chocolate… ¿quieres ser mi novia? —Se ríe inocentemente de mi forma de preguntarle.

Bah, que más puedo decirle, es lo que pienso es hermosa y sus ojos me matan, cuando esté sobria encontraré mejores palabras.

—Me encantaría, mujer preciosa de ojos color cielo, quiero ser tu novia —dice entre risas.

Nos damos otro beso que viene cargado de mil emociones que no sé ni como describir y es que no puedo negar que nunca antes me había sentido así, rozar su piel con la mía mientras nos compenetramos en más besos que van desde nuestros labios hasta el borde de los hombros; pasar mis dedos por su abdomen desnudo temiendo acercarme aún a sus lindos y firmes pechos y es que nunca he hecho esto con otra mujer.

Siento sus manos acariciar los míos y me quedo helada, son tan delicadas conmigo y saben lo que hacen, Tori no duda, levanta mi blusa y quedo con mi pecho desnudo, sus caricias me excitan cada vez más. Le sigo el juego y empiezo a explorar sus senos pasando mis pulgares por sus botones llamándolos a salir de su escondite, muerdo uno de sus labios al darme cuenta de que tuve éxito, ¡quiero verlos!

Vuelvo hasta abajo y saco su top con un poco de impaciencia. Vaya, Tori se preparó para la ocasión, lleva un seductor corpiño negro un tanto transparente si no fuera por su diseño floreado. Tomo su mejilla llevando mi mano hasta la parte posterior de su cuello atrayéndola a mi mientras con la otra intento desabrochar la prenda que me impide ver las lolas de mi novia. MI NOVIA, que bien se oye… y se siente.

Cuanto desearía no odiar los corpiños que se abrochan al frente, en este momento pude haber aprovechado y no tendría esta desesperación por sacárselo, no encuentro el maldito broche y no puedo concentrarme con mi novia masajeando mis senos mientras me come a besos.

—Espera, yo lo hago —dice dulcemente mientras yo lo único que quiero es que me trague la tierra, mañana nos compro diez corpiños que abran al frente.

¡Uf! son hermosos. Tori se pone un poco nerviosa y se apega a mi cuerpo abrazándome y ocultándolos de mi.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto con gracia, claro que se que hace, tiene pena.

—Es que no son tan lindos como las tuyos. —Esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

—¿No son tan lindos o tan grandes? —Me burlo— Tori son perfectos. —La separo de mi cuerpo y bajo para probarlos tomando todo su pezón en mi boca y al retirarla jalar su botón con mis dientes apenas para provocarla y obligarla a soltar unos cuantos gemidos. Masajeo el otro pellizcando su botón suavemente, me encanta, esto me encanta.

La encamino hacia la cama y la recuesto colocándome sobre ella para seguir marcando un camino con mis besos hasta su abdomen. Su cuerpo se agita en espasmos incontrolados y siento que todo esto está yendo demasiado rápido. Yo, sí, yo me doy cuenta de que tal vez sería una mejor idea si lo hacemos cuando no tenga este entumecimiento gracias a mi mejor amiga la botella de tequila. No quiero que así sea nuestra primera vez, quiero estar consciente y no sentir que fue una cosa del momento.

—Tori —susurro recostándome sobre mi lado derecho a su altura—, ¿podemos no hacer nada más que esto hoy? —Me mira extrañada, pero no es lo que ella debe estar pensando.

—¿Estás bien? Digo, ¿cambiaste de parecer? —Noto en su voz un poco de decepción.

—No, no es eso, por favor escúchame. —Me aclaro la garganta y trago saliva, espero que no se asuste de lo que voy a decirle—. La persona que en este momento tienes a tu lado, no estará aquí en la mañana.

—Jade, no entiendo ¿qué quieres decir?

—Yo cambio mucho cuando estoy tomada, no tengo tapujos, no soy el ogro que tu conoces y puedo estar así contigo sin dudas, pero una vez que esté sobria seguramente ni siquiera recordaré como llegamos aquí y tal vez mucho antes que eso.

—Okey…

—No quiero lastimarte Tori, lo que te digo es real, quiero estar contigo y la chica con la que despertarás mañana también lo querrá, pero a ella le costará mucho trabajo aceptarlo y acercarse. —Paro unos segundos, me cuesta descifrar su rostro—. Por eso quiero parar aquí. No quiero olvidarme de nuestra primera vez, no quiero que eso deje de existir cuando despertemos mañana, ¿entiendes?

—Si, entiendo. —Respira y empieza a cambiar de facción, para sonreírme—. ¿Así que hasta mañana lo habrás olvidado todo? —Me pregunta y se acurruca a mi pecho desnudo, el contacto de su piel me hipnotiza.

—Seguro sí, algunas cosas vendrán por partes en cuestión de horas, pero nunca recuerdo todo lo que pasó.

—Y entonces, ¿mañana te despertarás conmigo en brazos y te dará in infarto? —Se ríe de esa manera tan sexy, Vega vas a ser mi perdición.

—No lo dudes —río con ella, ya me estoy quedando dormida—. ¿Vas a ser paciente conmigo?

—Sí, lo seré y si te olvidas de todo esto, te lo recordaré con un beso. —Tan romántica ella, a mi otra Jade le va a parecer un asco.

—A ver de donde te lo sacas porque yo no creo que te lo de así nada más.

—Ya veremos, empezaré contándote historias sobre como te aprovechaste de mi y me sedujiste hasta que te vuelvas loca y empieces a recordar que somos novias y no pasó nada porque tu estabas ebria —dice y bosteza liberando su aliento con aroma a chicle de cereza.

—Espera. —Me levanto y tomo un pedazo de papel con goma y escribo algunas cosas importantes sobre esta noche. Lo pego en el espejo del baño y regreso a Tori—. Listo, una carta a mi futura yo. Ahora, ¿quieres una pijama?

—¿Podemos dormir así? —dice con tanta pereza, ya es la madrugada y estamos las dos fundidas.

—¿Así, así? No, por lo menos nos quitamos los pantalones y nos metemos dentro de las cobijas para no resfriarnos.

Tori asiente y ambas quedamos en bragas, nos acomodamos bien y listo, voy a dormir con mi ahora novia. Todavía no me acostumbro pero amo como suena en mi mente la palabra _novia_.

—Descansa Tori —digo abrazándola a mi cuerpo, tiene la temperatura perfecta, como para no querer nunca más levantarse de esta cama.

—Hasta en unas horas Jade.

Siento como mi cuerpo se hace pesado y ya no respondo a una sola solicitud de mi mente. Mi cuerpo se pierde en sueños.

Despierto en un cuarto completamente iluminado, ni se como llegué de la fiesta ayer, estoy segura de que no cerré las cortinas negras que dejan a la habitación en un oscuro abismo en el cual puedo relajarme.

Abro los ojos ligeramente pero esto cambia en un microsegundo porque veo recostada a mi lado a la única y original estrella del futuro Pop funde cerebros.

—Vega, ¿que haces aquí?

—Esta es mi casa Jade —dice súper tranquila.

Miro alrededor, es verdad, esta no es mi habitación.

—¿Y cómo es que llegué aquí y terminé en tu cama? —pregunto eufóricamente poniéndome de pie.

—Tranquila. No pasó nada, solo dormimos en seguida de que cayeras muerta después de la fiesta.

Los recuerdos vuelven a mi como rayos que lastiman la parte trasera de mis ojos.

Fiesta, Beck, Tori, Cat, Cat y André, —Beck y... ¿Robbie? —digo en voz alta.

—Jajaja, así que ya empezaron a volver los recuerdos. —Sonríe de oreja a oreja y empieza a echarse de carcajadas.

—No le encuentro la gracia, ¿puedes decirme que diablos haces desnuda? —Bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta que sus hombros están libres de cualquier vestimenta y está cubriéndose con el cubrecama.

—No estoy desnuda Jade —responde destapándose y dejando ver sus calzones tipo boxer que se le ven tan bien.

¡Para! ¿Qué mierda acabas de pensar? te voy a golpear con un bate de béisbol.

—Bueno que diablos haces _medio desnuda_ en mi cama, digo tu cama. —Gesticulo con mis manos toda mis frustración. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Jade, ¿quieres mirarte por favor? —dice con una risita insoportablemente linda.

¡Mierda Jade, que chu… estás semidesnuda también!

Me siento de golpe y el movimiento me da un mareo y nauseas terribles así que cierro mis ojos y me tomo la cabeza. Me hice mierda ayer en la fiesta, lo último que recuerdo es el jueguito de preguntas, abro los ojos y respiro más tranquila, estoy en mi cama, en mi habitación. Todo fue un sueño y claro que lo fue porque si no lo hubiera sido habría visto los senos de Vega y no, ella se tapó con el cubrecama. Okey, es demasiado temprano para analizar por qué hubiera querido ver los senos de Vega. Me levanto y sí, estoy semidesnuda tal como en el sueño. No sé ni como llegué a mi casa.

—Buenos días dormilona.

—¿Qué? —Regreso a ver a mi cama y miro a Tori hecho bulto bajo mi edredón. —¿Qué diablos haces en mi cama? —Ahora si es mi cama, veo a todos lados, y sí, es mi cuarto y mi cama.

Me cubro con los brazos mis pechos sin poder taparme abajo porque ¿con qué manos? ni que con un solo brazo pudiera tapar mis adorables atributos. Para colmo tenía que usar esas bragas negras pequeñitas tipo tanga que no cubren más que mi parte delantera y casi, casi que no lo hacen.

—¿Qué me miras Vega?

—Para que te cubres ya te vi desnuda ayer y hoy. —Me guiña el ojo moviendo sus cejas con un juego seductor, malditamente inquietante.

—¡No que no había pasado nada!

—¿Y yo cuándo dije eso? —Puf, eso fue en el sueño. Se sienta abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando sus pequeños y bonitos mangos.

¿Mangos? ¡qué original! Jade, a ver si la próxima vez que vayamos a la librería compramos un diccionario. Y bueno el punto real es ¿qué pasó ayer?

—O sea que sí pasó algo —digo incrédula, no recuerdo nada, si en realidad pasó algo con Vega me acordaría, si la he traído merodeando mis pensamientos hace semanas.

—Ja, ja, ayer hacía mucho calor y por eso nos quitamos las camisas de pijama, además como si no te hubiera visto algunas veces con bikini en la playa. —Sigue riendo pero no es gracioso.

—No es lo mismo, ahora estoy en una prenda y no he ido contigo a playas nudistas —reniego de la situación incómoda en la que me encuentro. Espera, tampoco le puedo ver los mangos a Vega, bah esto es un sueño.

—¡Despierta ya!

—¿Jade? —Tori me mira preocupada.

—Cállate Vega, esto es un sueño, estoy a punto de despertar y no quiero tener tu timbre de voz en mi cabeza cuando lo haga.

—Esto no es un sueño, es la vida real. —Afirma con una cara más seria, mirándome como si estuviera perdiendo mi cordura, ja, si ya no la tengo porque ella ¡me está volviendo loca!

—Si esto fuera la vida real ya te hubiera visto los melones Vega.

—¿Melones? —Larga una carcajada.

—Melones, mangos, chichis, bubbies, lolas, gomas, senos lo que quieras, ya te los hubiera visto, únicamente en los sueños no puedes tener lo que más quieres.

¡Qué mierda estoy diciendo!

—¿Lo que más quieres eh? —Comienza a levantarse, todavía no veo nada, esto sigue siendo un sueño; baja sus piernas morenas de la manera más sexy que hubiera podido imaginarme, definitivamente estoy soñando; toca sus pies con la alfombra primero con la punta de sus dedos y asentando la planta del pie lentamente, cubre su cuerpo con la sábana y hace a un lado el cobertor, sueño, bah es un sueño; se pone de pie y sostiene la sábana cerca de su cuerpo.

—O sea que me quieres y quieres verme desnuda. —Se acerca dejándome helada. Me siento tan idiota, tan pasiva, tan… tan… mojada. Sueños húmedos con Vega lo último que me faltaba en la vida.

—No, no quiero. —Doy media vuelta y busco desesperada una remera o suéter, algo por Dios, algo que ponerme para no sentirme tan vulnerable. Agarro del sillón una sudadera enorme gris jaspeada que mi tía me regaló y la cual le corté las mangas y la capucha para que parezca usada y vieja. La coloco sobre mi blanco y ahora frío cuerpo. Al parecer le corté demasiado el cuello ya que este se desliza sobre mi hombro desnudo, perfecto me cubre todo hasta las nachas.

—Eso no es lo que gritabas ayer mientras…

—¿Qué? Basta Vega, tú y yo no hicimos nada, no tengo recuerdo y no estaba tan borracha —digo dando la vuelta rápidamente para enfrentarla. No recuerdo nada, no pasó nada.

—¿Ah no? —Vuelve a acercarse despacio.

Quiero moverme pero no puedo, quiero tanto que suelte esa sábana y ya, o me despierto o le veo sus melones. Cualquiera me funciona, pero mejor la segunda, ¡no! no quiero verle nada a Vega, ya he repetido mil veces, no - me - GUSTA.

—Entonces explícame por qué tienes un moretón del tamaño exacto de mi boca, ahí—dice señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza —, en tu clavícula.

Trato de mirarme bajando los ojos, pero que tonta, me acerco al espejo y sí, ahí está.

—¿Me dejaste un hickey? —Giro para fulminarla con una mirada. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto? Mi mamá me hará su burla por semanas si llega a verlo.

—No sólo uno, pero algunos no podrás verlos ni en el espejo.

Abro mis ojos como si hubiera visto un pony violeta saltar en mi alcoba.

—No me culpes, yo te acompañé después de la fiesta porque estabas muy mal y quería agradecerte el peluche que me compraste, pero tú te me insinuaste y pues… quién puede resistirse a Jade West. —Se aleja a recogiendo entre pasos su ropa que estaba tirada sobre todo el piso.

¿Marley? ella está hablando de mi regalo, pero se lo dio Beck, como sabe que era mío.

—Así que ese idiota reconoció que secuestró al oso y te lo regaló. —Estúpido ya me las pagará.

—No, no lo hizo, pero en serio crees que soy tan ingenua como para creer que Beck iba a comprarme esa _chocolatera_ en un almacén. —Tori va poniéndose la ropa poco a poco, tiene su hermosa espalda hacia mi, insisto, hasta que no vea sus morochos pastelitos esto sigue siendo un sueño. —Ese osito tiene tu nombre escrito por todas partes.

—¿Sí? cuéntame más —me apoyo sobre mi escritorio, esta escena es de lo más entretenida, Tori tiene un cuerpo increíble, como para perderse en sus curvas y desvivirse besando cada centímetro. Bah, ya para que lo niego más, Tori me encanta, es hermosa y me muero por acercarme, clavar mis dientes en su hombro mientras la tomo de la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo y apretándola antes de comerla a besos.

—¿Jade?

—Perdón me decías —sacudo mis oscuros pensamientos y finjo demencia, ella puede gustarme pero yo no voy a admitirlo, no, no, no. Si ella quiere puede seducirme, yo la espero aquí.

—Decía que sólo tu podrías darme un peluche degollado relleno de tus bombones favoritos y con un sangriento lazo rojo en el cuello. —La veo sentarse y ponerse los zapatos, lo último que le faltaba para iniciar su partida. —Beck es un idiota.

—¿Así que te gustó Marley?

—¿Le pusiste nombre? —Se burla un poco pero siento cariño cuando lo hace.

Querido absurdo músculo que bombeas sangre: ¡deja de enviarme esas punzadas por todo el cuerpo!

—Cuando recuerdes lo que pasó anoche tendrás la respuesta a esa pregunta, por ahora yo tengo que llegar a casa o mi mamá me mata. —Recoge su cartera y se dirige hacia la puerta para irse.

—Tori espera. —Está bien, esto se acabó, lo hago porque lo hago y ya.

Me acerco apresuradamente, con una mano la tomo de la cintura para evitar que se vaya y con la otra acaricio su mejilla, respiro por un segundo, no me atrevo a mirar más que a sus labios y la beso. Están tibios, son tan suaves y dulces, siento como mi lengua no lucha por detenerse, pronto acaricia sus labios hasta encontrarse con la de Tori. ¡Oh por Dios! que bien se siente, es como si ambas se conocieran de antemano pero como si se extrañaran y no quisieran dejarse ir. Siento como mi piel se va erizando con cada segundo que pasa; cambio mi cabeza de posición y la sigo besando, explorando todos estos sentimientos que ahora me inundan, tal vez no sea mi primer beso con Tori pero es el primero que recuerdo y quiero que se quede grabado en mi memoria, esa que me traiciona ahora y no me deja recordar lo que pasó ayer.

Creo que jamás me cansaría de hacer esto, Tori es tan… no sé, que sé yo, quiero sus labios siempre conmigo, es que son tan ricos.

_I wanna love you and treat you right;_

_I wanna love you every day and every night:_

_We'll be together with a roof right over our heads;_

_We'll share the shelter of my single bed;_

¡Bob! No ahora, sí, ya lo sé. Sí, sí es amor, ahora déjame en paaaazz…

—Espera, ¿Beck y Robbie? —Rompo el beso de golpe, acabo de recordar algo de lo que pasó en la fiesta.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, ya vendrá a ti todo lo que pasó anoche. —Vega y su tan linda sonrisa. ¡Maldición Jade! lo hiciste, te lo dije ¡NO! pero ahí está, te enamoraste de Tori Vega estrellita de Pop.

* * *

**Nota de autor**

Este fic se me ocurrió un día que tenía mucho estrés y dije necesito descargar todo y este fue el resultado. Sí, este es el culpable de que no haya actualizado el fic que sí tenía que actualizar esta semana.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a JimeWilliams que me ayudó mucho dando un par de leídas al borrador inicial y ayudó con muchas ideas en la parte de la fiesta de Robbie. Gracias Jime, ¡sos grande!

Les invito a que se den una vuelta por la otra cuenta de FF que compartimos con las Austrebertas, ahí colgamos fics que escribimos juntas o fics bizarros que no tendrían espacio en nuestras cuentas personales.

** Fanfiction: u/5761208/Austrebertas**

Suerte y gracias por leer. Hoy como nunca si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco un review, me esforcé muchísimo y sería algo increíble saber que les pareció (bueno o malo, no me enojo.)

¡Bye!


End file.
